Moments
by lawrexnce
Summary: La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena... • Los personajes presentes en este One Shot son de la propiedad de la escritora Suzanne Collins.


La tenue luz del sol lentamente irradia su claridad a través de las ligeras cortinas de satén que se ondean al compás de la suave brisa templada que anuncia el inicio de la estación primaveral, tiempo donde la Pradera es vestida majestuosamente con los vívidos colores que dejan a la vista los capullos al abrir sus pétalos, es como una ofrenda para aquellos a los que la vida se les fue arrebatada en ese mismo suelo.

Salgo de mi postura volteándome con cuidado quedando en posición fetal con el cuerpo de Peeta en frente. Como cada mañana, desde hace un lapso bastante largo de tiempo que incluso ya perdí la cuenta, me permito observarlo en silencio, detallando y registrando en mi memoria como una fotografía cada una de sus facciones. Con cada inhalación y exhalación su pecho asciende y desciende pesadamente; en su rostro se refleja un semblante de serenidad, libre de esas tantas pesadillas tormentosas que él sabe muy bien cómo afrontarlas sigilosamente, a diferencia de mí que solamente entre sus brazos consigo sobrellevarlo. La piel tan suave de sus labios que se encuentran entreabiertos, esos labios que siempre estuvieron ahí para consolarme; sus claras y finas pestañas que son tan largas que me sorprende que no se enreden unas con otras; mechones de su cabello rubio ceniza, que ya permitió crecer más de lo acostumbrado, se posan sobre la tersa piel de su frente; involuntariamente llevo mi mano izquierda hacia su flequillo y aparto con delicadeza esos cabellos que se le escapan, sintiendo la sedosidad de los mismos entre mis dedos. Peeta se mueve un poco hundiendo con su peso el edredón frío que está entre nosotros, eliminando esos escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Pausadamente abre sus párpados adaptándose a la luz que hace brillar sus iris color azulado dándoles un aspecto similar al de una luna reflejada sobre el mar en esas noches frías de invierno que dejamos atrás. Se despabila y en un movimiento rápido ya se encuentra sobre mí con ambos codos al costado de mi cabeza inclinándose levemente para unir sus labios con los míos en un delicado rose.

—Buenos días, cariño—susurra con voz somnolienta aún contra mis labios causándome una tenue sensación de cosquilleo.

Me nace una sonrisa. —Buenos días.

Desciende por mi torso depositando castos besos sobre mi piel que se encuentra fría ante el tacto de sus cálidos labios, hasta que llega a mi vientre desnudo que se encuentra ligeramente abultado. Coloca una de sus manos sobre la parte baja de mi ombligo y posiciona con cuidado su cabeza sobre mi abdomen como si quisiera percibir algún indicio de movimiento por parte del bebé, a pesar de que tiene en cuenta que es muy pronto como para sentir algo. Lo acaricia mansamente a la vez que le murmura palabras inaudibles para mis oídos, en ningún momento se desvanece esa perfecta sonrisa que está pintada en su rostro, la cual es tan brillante que de manera inevitable se me termina contagiando. Vuelvo a realizar el acto de hace unos minutos atrás, con delicadeza desenredo las finas hebras de su cabello que parece dorado bajo los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana entreabierta.

Si años atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que me esperaba este tipo de vida, francamente es muy probable que no le creyera una sola palabra que formulara.

Pero aquí estamos, después de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar en esa travesía, aceptando dolorosamente la partida de aquellas personas que eran nuestro sostén ante las adversidades, entre tantas otras situaciones que nos marcaron de una manera significativa que hasta el día de hoy no podemos superar algunas. Pero, al margen de todo lo sucedido, estamos más unidos que nunca, desde que acepté el hecho de que lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa para sobrevivir y salir adelante, intentando dejar en el pasado esos momentos en los que nuestra adolescencia se nos fue arrancada, obligándonos a crecer y aceptar nuestra realidad más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

Una vocecita tierna seguida de un movimiento que enreda las sábanas blancas sobre el colchón descarta mis pensamientos en un instante.

Willow.

—Mami. Papi—se acerca haciendo equilibrio con cada hundimiento de sus pequeños pies en la colchoneta. De un salto aterriza a un costado de mi almohada con su cabello oscuro desparramado sobre sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas y me sonríe con sus diminutos dientes, sus preciosos ojos azules están ligeramente inflamados lo que me indica que despertó solo hace unos escasos minutos.

Peeta se acerca y envuelve su chica complexión entre sus fornidos brazos, levanta la blusa de algodón de su pijama de color turquesa dejando al descubierto su delgada barriga, sin perder tiempo comienza a repartir por cada uno de sus lunares sonoros besos causando que nuestra hija estalle en carcajadas incontrolables. Me uno a la escena acunando con mis manos el rostro de Willow siguiendo el acto de Peeta pero a comparación de él yo distribuyo mis besos sobre sus finas fisonomías.

Pierdo la noción de cuánto tiempo transcurre, es lo de menos mientras nadie me arrebate la felicidad que emanan las dos bellezas recostadas sobre la criaturita que crece en el interior de mi útero.

— ¿Cuándo vas a salir? —le pregunta Willow esperando una respuesta a la vez que con su índice traza figuras sobre mi piel— ya te quiero conocer.

Peeta acaricia sus rizos oscuros—Aún falta princesa. Pero cuando menos te lo esperes ya estarán jugando juntos sobre la hierba de la Pradera.

Eso basta para que las comisuras de sus labios se eleven en una sonrisa que le achinan sus enormes ojos y le arruga su pequeña nariz.

—Amor, ¿vamos a preparar el desayuno? —Le pregunta Peeta apartándose con cuidado de mi vientre.

La susodicha se incorpora abruptamente fijando sus ojos en él—: ¡Sí! —Baja de la cama tomándose de la barandilla que se encuentra a la cabecera de la misma, sus pies descalzos tocan el piso frío de madera generando un sonoro golpeteo al compás de su trotar fuera de la habitación.

Peeta va tras ella intentando seguir sus rápidos pacitos a la vez que se coloca su camisa, se detiene en el umbral de la puerta y se acerca hacia mí para darme un fugaz pero dulce beso en los labios y otro sobre mi abdomen abultado.

—Los aguardamos abajo.

Aparto las sábanas enredadas entorno a mis piernas para luego doblarlas prolijamente, las dejo en una de las esquinas del colchón. Me dirijo al armario y finalmente termino eligiendo uno de los últimos pantalones que mi vientre permite ponerme, junto con una blusa holgada de mangas largas color crema.

Bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, al llegar instantáneamente descifro el delicioso aroma de los bollos de queso que Peeta suele preparar.

—Mami, preparamos chocolate caliente—me anuncia una Willow entusiasmada mientras la tomo en brazos levantándola del suelo para colocarla en su taburete.

Le doy un beso en la coronilla—: se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensarlo. Debe estar sabroso, sin duda alguna.

Willow envuelve con sus cortos brazos mi cuello, me atrae hacia ella para brindarme un baboso y sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

Automáticamente mi memoria se remonta en un viaje al pasado, cuando Primrose tenía la edad de Willow y nos saludaba de esa manera cada mañana todos los días, sin excepción.

Ayudo a Peeta a servir las últimas cosas sobre la mesa, haciendo oídos sordos a sus objeciones referidas a que no debo hacer nada. Apenas estoy entrando en las dieciséis semanas de gestación, lo que me recuerda que dentro de un tiempo el bebé comenzará a moverse dentro de mí; espero pasarlo mejor que con Willow, aunque teniendo a estos dos conmigo estoy más que segura de que será así.

Estudio los movimientos de Willow y entretanto sostengo la taza que contiene el chocolate caliente con mis manos que se encuentran heladas como siempre, intentando que entren en calor al estar en contacto con la superficie tibia de la loza. Se acomoda contra el respaldo de su taburete de madera, coge su vaso en forma de _patito_ bebiendo del contenido para después continuar con uno de los bollos de queso, al cual le da un gran mordisco y al separarlo de su boca puedo distinguir una fina línea del azúcar, que Peeta espolvoreo por encima de los bizcochos, sobre su labio superior y en la punta de su fina nariz.

Me volteo hacia Peeta y le sonrío, él lo notó al igual que yo. Toma una de las servilletas de la alacena y se arrodilla frente a nuestra hija; le limpia los restos del azúcar pasando con apacibilidad el papel para no causarle algún rasguño en el acto. Al finalizar aproxima su rostro al de Willow y rozan sus narices entre ellos, pequeñas risas se escapan de sus labios. Quisiera tener la habilidad de Peeta con el arte para poder retratar estos momentos sobre un lienzo como él lo ha hecho tantas veces con nosotras.

— ¿Nadie hará eso conmigo? —Digo fingiendo un deje de melancolía en mi voz.

— ¡Yo sí mami! —Se apresura a decir Willow—Papi, ayúdame—agita sus brazos pidiéndole a Peeta que la cargue, así lo hace él y rodea la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado sentándola en mi regazo. Ella no pierde tiempo y se aferra a mis pómulos con sus pequeñas manos efectuando el suceso que segundos antes había hecho con su padre. No me aguanto ante sus suaves y a la vez desesperados roces con su nariz que dejo que mi risa se mezcle con la de ella y Peeta.

• • •

Willow empuja con gran esfuerzo la puerta de entrada, que fue cerrada intensamente por la ventisca, para ingresar a nuestra casa.

—Busca a papi, dijo que iría a buscar algo en la habitación—le recuerdo ingresando por el umbral del pórtico.

Paso la suela de mis zapatos sobre la alfombra para quitarles el resto de tierra antes de adentrarme para seguir a Willow. Por el rabillo de mis ojos noto como ella se detiene secamente frente a la cocina durante su trayectoria hacia las escaleras, en un movimiento rápido se gira y comienza a correr apresuradamente hacia un destino dentro de la habitación. Me apresuro a llegar hasta el lugar, cuando ingreso me topo con lo que supuse estaría ocurriendo al notar que Peeta se demoraba en volver con nosotras.

Uno de sus _flashback_.

Se aferra al respaldo de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan de un color blancuzco. La frecuencia con que los sufre disminuye con el pasar de los años pero de igual manera lo siguen perturbando como el primer día; él no volvió a ser el mismo Peeta de antes, no en su totalidad, sólo una parte de él regresó conmigo tal cual lo recordaba, la otra fracción quedo enterrada debajo de esas imágenes distorsionadas de mí, sumido como una marioneta bajo el objetivo primordial del Capitolio: que me odie a tal punto de querer asesinarme; pero aprendimos a aceptarlo al igual que asimilamos el hecho de que esos recuerdos siempre estarán ahí, acompañándonos en lo que nos resta de vida.

Me aproximo con cautela y me aferro con ambos brazos a su torso, al hacerlo capto la tensión de sus músculos.

—Papi, ya estoy aquí. Todo está bien. —las palabras de Willow salen de sus labios en un hilo de voz nostálgico, está aferrada con fuerza a los pantalones de mezclilla de Peeta. Un nudo se forma en lo más recóndito de mi garganta.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, que le provoca escalofríos, antes de pronunciar mis palabras:

— _Eres pintor._ Amas congelar los momentos vividos por Willow en tus cuadros, desde algo tan sencillo como ella sonriendo hasta algo tan significativo como ella recogiendo las _prímulas_ que crecen en los arbustos al lateral de nuestro hogar —siento como Willow me observa con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa sigue ahí y yo le devuelvo el gesto soltando por un momento a Peeta para rozar mis dedos sobre su sedoso cabello— _Eres panadero._ Por más que no tengas una mañana tan buena, eso no detiene tu genuina bondad y de igual forma preparas esas galletas con el glaseado más perfecto que mis ojos fueron afortunados de apreciar, te vas al pueblo y se los repartes a todos los que allí se encuentran sin interesarte por si los conoces o no —continúo — _Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas._ Por las noches de invierno esa idea no me parece amena, en lo absoluto, pero accedo a ella importándome más tu bienestar y también por el hecho de saber que entre tus brazos puedo soportar esas noches heladas— acaricio su abdomen por sobre el liso tejido de su camisa— _Nunca le pones azúcar al té._ Sigo sin entender esa manía tuya ya que eres la persona más dulce que pudo interponerse en mi destino—siento como sus hombros comienzan a relajarse — _Y siempre le haces dos nudos a los cordones de los zapatos._ Hábito que terminé poniendo en práctica—mis labios hacen contacto con la piel de su cuello, la fragancia placentera de su perfume me acaricia la nariz—No le concedas a esas remembranzas el poder de cambiar la autenticidad que posees. Te amamos, no lo desconozcas jamás y que ni pase por tu subconsciente dudar acerca de ello.

Noto por el rabillo de mis ojos como Peeta separa uno por uno sus dedos de la superficie fría de la silla de roble. Me alejo de él unos metros para darle su espacio. Sus hombros tiemblan y su respiración está agitada, se afianza al cuerpo de Willow entre sollozos abatidos y la arrulla contra su pecho, me extiende uno de sus brazos en señal de que me una a ellos.

—Perdonen—intenta decir entre hipidos.

Willow palpa su rostro quitando las gotas de agua salada—: No llores papi.

Entiendo lo mucho que Peeta desprecia pasar por este tipo de escenas frente a nuestra pequeña hija, me lo hizo saber incontables veces. Cuando sucede fuera del horario de la madrugada intenta escabullirse en algún lugar donde Willow no lo pueda encontrar, pero el día de hoy no pudo cumplir aquel propósito.

Peeta separa sus párpados que mantuvo apretados firmemente, sus ojos tiene minúsculos puntos color carmesí alrededor de sus iris azulados.

La impotencia me carcome—Todo está bien, ya paso cielo—murmuro dejando salir el nudo que contuve todo ese tiempo. Lo beso en la comisura de sus labios sintiendo su piel fría y salada por las lágrimas.

Peeta toma asiento y posiciona a Willow sobre su regazo meciéndola en un vaivén relajante; ella se acomoda y da comienzo al tarareo de una canción con la intención de generar una distracción y al mismo tiempo confortar a su padre.

Jalo de la puerta del refrigerador para extraer la jarra con agua, tomo uno de los vasos de la alacena y sirvo el contenido dentro de este. Me volteo para ir hacia Peeta y entregárselo y me percato de que nuestra hija ya no está sentada sobre sus piernas.

— ¿A dónde fue? —consulto pasándole el vaso de cristal; me siento a su lado y sobo con el dorso de mi mano una de sus mejillas.

Bebe un sorbo de agua fría antes de responder mi pregunta —: Dijo que iría a buscar unos dibujos que hizo anoche cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, nos los quiere enseñar.

Cuando Peeta termina de decir aquello veo como Willow se asoma por el acceso del cuarto de cocina. En una de sus manos sostiene un bloc de hojas que Peeta le regaló para que pudiera dejar volar su imaginación y plasmar esas ideas en las páginas en blanco; en la otra tiene un objeto que me cuesta descifrar debido a la falta de luz en donde Willow está de pie; después de unos segundos descubro lo que con tanta dificultad intenta sujetar: El libro que Peeta y yo confeccionamos en conjunto con Haymitch años atrás.

— ¿Qué es esto? —indaga con el ceño fruncido.

Giro mi cabeza fijando mi vista en Peeta; sin si quiera volverse asiente en mi dirección. A pesar de no darme tiempo a formular mis palabras ya sabía a lo que me refería con sólo sentir mi mirada sobre él; con su asentimiento me queda claro que no tiene problema alguno en que le enseñemos a Willow lo que hay expresado en esos bocetos. Muchas veces a Peeta lo refuerza rememorar esos momentos que compartía junto a su familia en su infancia.

—Vamos princesa, te mostraremos lo que encierra ese libro. —articula Peeta tomándola entre sus brazos.

Tomamos rumbo en dirección a la sala comedor y nos disponemos a acomodar unos cojines entorno a la chimenea; Peeta prepara la leña y la enciende. Las llamas comienzan a arder lentamente entibiando el ambiente fresco que extrañamente conserva la sala.

Cruzo mis piernas sentándome sobre una de las almohadas y sitúo a Willow en el hueco entre ellas, se recuesta cuidadosamente con su espalda sobre mi vientre. Peeta se dirige a la cocina y sale de ella con una bandeja que incluye una fuente llena de galletas y tres vasos con leche fría. Se sienta a nuestro lado dejando los bocadillos frente a nosotros y le entrega unas cuantas macitas a Willow, que acto seguido comienza a devorarlas.

Sujeto el libro entre mis manos; precisamente la noche anterior me permití retornar a esos recuerdos que dijimos que serían un delito no recordar, al parecer lo dejé olvidado en el sofá solo por eso Willow fue capaz de toparse con él.

Lo abro paulatinamente y dejo al descubierto el primer boceto que Peeta se empeñó por hacer lo más delicado posible: Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim.

—Ella es mi hermana más pequeña, junto a su cabra llamada Lady—formulo dirigiéndome a la niña entre mis piernas.

Deja sus galletas sin terminar sobre la bandeja y con su dedo índice roza el contorno del bosquejo, pasando por las trenzas rubias de Primrose así como también por el lazo de Lady.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta refiriéndose a mi hermana sin despegar su mirada de la hoja.

Observo a Peeta, el temor debe ser más que evidente en mi expresión por lo que él comienza a hablar sobre el asunto—: ¿Te acuerdas de las estrellas que estábamos observando la otra noche?

—Si papi, las que brillaban mucho.

—Exacto cariño—las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa— Primrose emprendió un viaje muy largo, ella era tan especial y al mismo tiempo tan amada por todos que en aquel viaje que te mencioné la bondad de su corazón fue preservada en una de esas estrellas, para que nosotros la tengamos presente en nuestra memoria por siempre—Peeta se aproxima para murmurarle algo al oído—así que cuando descubras la estrella más brillante, acuérdate de ella.

—Qué bonito—admite nuestra pequeña con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, similar a la de Prim en aquel boceto— ¿es verdad mami?

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás para hacer contacto visual conmigo—: Así es preciosa—beso la curva de su nariz— ¿quieres que te cuente la historia de cómo conseguí esa cabra para Primrose?

Asiente frenéticamente causando que sus rizos oscuros se agiten de aquí para allá por ambos lados de su cabeza.

Antes de comenzar con mi historia, mi mente me remonta a la fría cueva en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre cuando Peeta no hacía más que volar por las nubes debido a las altas temperaturas de su fiebre. Me había pedido que le cuente el día más feliz que pudiera recordar, fue entonces cuando Prim llegó a mi mente y comencé a relatarle los sucesos que acontecieron y repercutieron en ese día especial.

—Se avecinaba su cumpleaños, quería darle un hermoso presente ese día pero no poseía tanto dinero en ese entonces. Así que agarre uno de mis antiguos medallones de plata y fui hasta el pueblo para vendérselo a una mujer que le encantaban las alhajas y ese tipo de joyerías—le omití toda la parte del joven ciervo que habíamos cazado junto a Gale para conseguir aquellos billetes vendiéndoselo a la carnicera Rooba ya que ella desconoce sobre esos años en los que no me quedaba otra alternativa más que esa para sustentar y proporcionarle alimento a mi madre y hermana, en unos años le contaré sobre ello, pero todavía no es el momento; así como también que el medallón pertenecía a su abuela, para no generarle más preguntas que no tendrán una respuesta por mi parte debido a mi negación ante el asunto, aún no tiene la edad suficiente como para enterarse por todo lo que pasamos Peeta y yo—al otro día fui con un amigo al mercado de la plaza a comprar las telas necesarias para el vestido de Prim—continúo —al llegar me distraje con un trozo de tela de algodón color azul, pero algo llamó mi atención en ese instante. Al otro lado del lugar se hallaba una cabra blanca con algunas manchas negras, estaba tumbada en un carro; posiblemente un perro la había mordido y ella estaba herida—ante mis palabras Willow se cubre los oídos con sus manitos, juego con los bucles de su fino cabello para hacerle entender que todo está bien—estuve mucho tiempo ahí intentando convencer al propietario de la cabra que me la vendiera, finalmente lo logré. Le compré ese lazo rosa que está en el dibujo y nos dirigimos a casa súper entusiasmados para entregarle su presente a mi hermanita. Al ver su nueva cabra ella se emocionó mucho, lloraba y reía a la vez; ella le curó la herida y esa noche decidió dormir con ella junto al fuego de la chimenea, antes de dormirse Lady le lamió la mejilla, como un beso de buenas noches.

—Me gustó mucho tu historia mami—las llamas del fuego se reflejan en sus ojos azulados—al igual que tu dibujo papi —forma un puchero con sus labios—yo también quisiera dibujar así de hermoso.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Expresa Peeta con indignación en su voz—si tus dibujos son los más preciosos que vi en toda mi vida, los cuales no me enseñaste todavía —le reprocha.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rosa pálido y sonríe tímidamente—: Voy por ellos.

La ayudo a levantarse y se va en busca de su bloc que lo dejó por el camino sobre una de las mesitas de la sala. Regresa y se lo pasa Peeta, para volver a sentarse entre mis piernas.

—Katniss, observa que belleza son estos dibujos que admiran mis ojos—Peeta sonríe mientras va hojeando una por una las páginas, a Willow se le escapa una risita —Definitivamente lo heredó de mí, convengamos que maneja el arte mejor que tú.

No puedo contener la risa que sale desde lo más recóndito de mi garganta—: Tienes razón, no me opongo ante eso—juego con las manos de Willow, que se ven diminutas entre las mías.

Nos pasamos lo que resta de la tarde comiendo las galletas y bebiendo la leche que se entibió por el calor que emana la chimenea; le hablamos sobre más momentos que fui afortunada de compartir junto a Peeta transformándolos y redactándolos como si fueran historias, acorde para sus escasos tres años de edad. Le enseñamos unas cuantas páginas más del libro, centrándonos en contarle sobre Annie y Finnick, la importancia del último en nuestras vidas, siempre estando ahí para nosotros, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, nuestro ángel guardián en simples palabra; también nos expresamos sobre su encantador hijo que ya debe ser todo un hombre. Concluimos la contemplación de sus preciosas ilustraciones que ya casi abarcan la totalidad del bloc, por lo cual Peeta le prometió obsequiarle uno pronto. Entre risas y cotilleos, bigotes pintados de blanco por el líquido de la nata y sonrisas tímidas por parte de Willow la tarde transcurre apresuradamente como suele pasar cuando nos sumimos en este tipo de circunstancias, los tres -casi cuatro- juntos. Donde no se nos permite detener el tiempo para poder vivir en ellos para siempre; pero eso no obstaculiza el hecho de que Peeta, con ayuda de un poco de pintura y un lienzo en blanco los inmovilice de cierta forma que tengamos algo a lo cual aferrarnos cuando la vida nos de uno de sus tantos golpes, dejándonos en el camino esos cortes que limitadas veces llegan a convertirse en cicatrices.

Willow se incorpora de mi regazo pesadamente— ¿Podemos ver la puesta de sol?

Centro mi atención en Peeta que está recostado a un lado de mi cuerpo; él se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa. —Voy por las mantas—anuncia levantándose de la tupida alfombra.

Me pongo de pie sintiendo mis piernas adormecidas debido al periodo que estuve en esa posición—Trae unos abrigos—le pido.

Mientras Peeta se dirige a nuestro cuarto con Willow nos encargamos de acomodar los cojines en su lugar y llevar los utensilios a la cocina, limpiándolos y guardándolos en sus respectivas gavetas. Escucho el repiqueteo de los pesados pasos de Peeta descendiendo por las escaleras, bajo a Willow de la mesada de mármol y tomadas de la mano vamos a encontrarnos con él.

Me termino de calzar mi blazer y me agacho a la altura de Willow para ayudarla a introducir sus cortos brazos en su abrigo, le subo el cierre y por último acomodo su lanuda capucha. La levanto en brazos y la posiciono en mi cadera para salir fuera de la casa.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a la Pradera; los cabellos oscuros de Willow se balancean de un lado a otro al compás de la dulce brisa. Comienzo a dar vuelta causando que ella se ría a carcajadas con la cabeza echada hacia atrás; bailamos sobre el césped todo el trayecto que nos resta para llegar.

Cada vez que tengo la ocasión para compartir estos instantes de dicha junto a ella me acuerdo de aquella última vez que pude vivir un momento así con Primrose, en la emocionante boda de Annie y mi querido Finnick.

Llegamos al lugar de la Pradera donde solemos venir reiteradas veces para deleitarnos con un simple picnic en esas tardes donde el clima está a nuestro favor. Peeta extiende el edredón sobre la verde hierba que se encuentra debajo de un antiguo árbol; nos sentamos dejando a Willow en el medio, nos cubrimos con la otra manta acurrucándonos uno junto al otro.

Inclino mi cabeza descansándola sobre el hombro de Peeta. Centro mi atención en el horizonte donde el cielo se torna en matices amarillos y naranjas mientras el sol, con rojas tonalidades, se declina perdiéndose detrás de las llanuras a lo lejos; las nubes se confunden con las sombras de la noche que anuncia su llegada. Me relajo para admirar la belleza del crepúsculo como años atrás no era capaz de hacerlo, hasta que Peeta llegó y me enseñó este otro lado de la cara de la moneda que era completamente desconocida para mí; entre tantas otras cosas que inclusive podría completar otro libro.

Me separo de Peeta y lo observo una vez más. Él es todo lo que está bien; es difícil incluso pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si no me ofrecía voluntaria para salvar a Prim y su nombre no salía en esa cosecha, nuestros rumbos no se hubieran cruzado de vuelta; no habría sentido ese hambre que se apoderó de mí en la playa durante el vasallaje; no habría podido comprender el hecho de que lo necesitaba sólo a él para perdurar.

Al _chico del pan._

Se percata de que lo miro fijamente, entonces vuelve su mirada azulada hacia mí. Le brindo la sonrisa más auténtica de la que soy capaz, antes de que él pueda devolverme el gesto me acerco y reúno nuestros labios en un beso agradable. Me dejo llevar por el roce de la piel suave de sus labios contra los míos, perdiéndome en nuestro insignificante mundo de felicidad. Creyendo en _la promesa_ _de que la vida puede_ _continuar por dolorosas_ _que sean nuestras_ _pérdidas,_ _que puede volver a ser buena._ Consciente de que es él quien me recuerda eso en cada momento de nuestra existencia.

—Te amo, hoy y siempre—susurro acariciando sus labios con cada palabra.


End file.
